Mi milagro
by angelceleste4
Summary: Shaoran Li tenía encomendada una nueva misión, infiltrase en la casa del mafioso Clow Reed. Aquello no sería fácil y menos cuando regresa a su vida Sakura, la misteriosa mujer que lo ha obsesionado por meses. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cuál es su conexión con Reed? y ¿Por qué no es capaz de resistirse a ella, aun cuando podría significar el éxito o fracaso de su misión?
1. Capítulo 1: Triste Venecia

Shaoran Li tenía encomendada una nueva misión, infiltrase en la casa de Clow Reed, uno de los mafiosos más terribles de Inglaterra, y una vez ganada su confianza, derrumbar desde adentro la corporación que aquel sanguinario hombre había construido. Aquello no sería tarea fácil y menos cuando, sin previo aviso, regresa a su vida Sakura, la misteriosa mujer que lo ha obsesionado desde su encuentro en Venecia. ¿Quién es ella? ¿Cuál es su conexión con Reed? y ¿Por qué no es capaz de resistirse a su mirada triste aun cuando ella podría significar el éxito o fracaso de su misión?

Capítulo 1: Triste Venecia

Venecia. Había algo en esa ciudad que le fascinaba. Debido a su trabajo, Shaoran había tenido la oportunidad de viajar a diferentes ciudades del mundo: París, Berlín, Praga, pero entre todas ellas no había ninguna que le fascinara tanto como Venecia. No sabía porque. Tal vez serían sus canales que recorrían la ciudad tratando de contar sus secretos a quien estuviera dispuesto a escuchar, o tal vez era el sol de verano que parecía iluminarlo todo y volver todo más claro. La verdad es que no lo sabía, no tenía idea de porque Venecia lograba cautívalo de aquella manera, lo único que sabía era que finalmente, después de 6 largos meses sería capaz de disfrutar unos días en la ciudad sin tener que pensar en nada más que pasarlo bien.

Su misión había sido un éxito. No es que lo dudara, pero para ser sinceros, llegó un momento en que las cosas se complicaron tanto que no tenía idea de cómo iba a solucionarlas. Después de todo, infiltrarse en los bajos mundos del tráfico de armas no era trabajo fácil, y menos aun cuando tu objetivo es detener aquel delito. Sin embargo, todo había salido bien. Tras meses trabajando en colaboración con el gobierno Italiano, su agencia había logrado detener a una de las más grandes mafias que se encargaba del tráfico de armas entre Italia e Inglaterra y todo había sido gracias a él. No estaba siendo presuntuoso, en realidad aquellas habían sido las exactas palabras de su jefe: "Esto lo hemos logrado gracias a ti" le dijo Yoshiyuki Terada aquella mañana después de llamarle para felicitarlo por el éxito de la misión. También le había dicho lo orgulloso que se padre habría estado de él y finalmente había terminado su conversación dándole unas semanas de vacaciones en aquella bella ciudad. "Disfrútalas, las tienes bien merecidas" fueron sus últimas palabras antes de colgar el teléfono.

Así que ahí estaba, en aquel tranquilo café de Venecia, "disfrutando de sus merecidas vacaciones". El sol brillaba fuerte afuera de la pequeña cafetería en la que se encontraba. Frente a él se hallaba una taza de café a medio tomar y el periódico del día. Lo había comprado aquella mañana pero no lo había leído aun. Prefería mirar por los grandes ventanales de aquella cafetería Veneciana. Observar a las personas que transitaban las calles de la ciudad era un placer personal. Le gustaba verlos caminar con prisa de un lugar a otro. Intentaba adivinar que pasaba por sus mentes, cuáles serían sus preocupaciones, o a donde se dirigían.

En su trabajo era necesario ser un excelente observador. Captar todo cuanto te rodea. De esta sencilla regla depende tu vida. Una distracción, una omisión, podría representar el final de tu vida. Pero en aquellos momentos estaba de vacaciones, no en una misión, así que se olvidó de aquella preciada regla por solo unos segundos.

Observaba con detalle a una pequeña niña de unos diez u once años de edad que brincaba por toda la calle, por lo que ni siquiera noto cuando la puerta principal de la cafetería se abrió. Tampoco notó el momento exacto en que la persona que acababa de entrar tomo asiento en la mesa justo frente a la suya, ni cuando ordeno un capuccino. Tal vez por eso el impacto fue mayor. Tal vez por eso su impresión fue tan fuerte. Tal vez si la hubiera visto entrar, si la hubiera visto sentarse, o si la hubiera visto ordenar su café habría estado preparado para el golpe que recibiría al fijar su mirada en ella. Pero no fue así, no la vio sino hasta varios segundos después cuando desvió la mirada de la niña en la calle para fijar su atención en la mesa delante de él.

Ahí estaba. Leyendo. Su cabello castaño le caía delicadamente debajo de los hombros. Un flequillo rebelde enmarcaba sus facciones. Llevaba un vestido blanco de una tela ligera, completamente adecuado para aquel caluroso día de verano. La mirada la tenía fija en el libro frente a ella. Estaba absorta en la lectura, tan concentrada en las palabras e indiferente al mundo exterior. Su pose mostraba una elegancia natural. Sus facciones delicadas la hacían parecer una criatura frágil, pero sus movimientos era los de una mujer fuerte y segura de sí misma. Su belleza era extraordinaria. Una ninfa. Y lo cautivo por completo. Una mirada, un golpe, un impacto, un destello; solo eso fue suficiente para que Shaoran quedara completamente prendado de ella.

Por un instante se olvidó de todo. De su trabajo, de la agencia, de Venecia, incluso se olvidó de respirar. En aquel instante solo existía ella. ¿Quién era? ¿De donde era? ¿Cuál era su nombre? Quería saberlo todo de aquella misteriosa mujer. Su pasado, su presente e incluso quería ser parte de su futuro.

Era extraño sentirse de aquella manera. Jamás se había sentido así por nadie. Siempre había sido capaz de controlar sus emociones a la perfección, después de toda aquella preciada cualidad era la que lo hacía tan bueno en su trabajo. Podía pensar con la cabeza fría incluso en la más difícil de las situaciones. Era capaz de controlar cada sentimiento, cada emoción cada instante de su vida. Jamás se había sentido así y menos por una mujer ya ni mencionar una completa desconocida.

Solo podía mirarla. Mirarla a ella y a nadie más.

No sabía cuánto tiempo había estado observándola cuando la joven levanto la vista del libro. Era como si hubiera logrado sentir su mirada sobre ella. Sus ojos se cruzaron por un instante. Fue ahí cuando perdió toda compostura. Si la imagen de la joven leyendo había sido lo suficientemente fuerte como para robarle el pensamiento, el encuentro con sus ojos fue tan potente como para robarle el corazón.

Tenía ojos verdes. Un maravilloso color verde. Pero no fue eso lo que lo hipnotizo, si no la profunda tristeza que en ellos había. Era como si intentaran decirle algo. Como si le estuviera suplicando…algo. No tenía idea de que. Solo sabía que aunque su actitud parecía, dura, retadora e incluso iracunda, su mirada transmitía una tristeza que intentaba ocultar tras esa capa de indiferencia.

Fue esa yuxtaposición de sentimientos lo que le dio el valor necesario para levantarse de su asiento y caminar hacia ella. Mientras avanzaba la poca distancia que los separaba ella coloco el libro sobre la mesa y levanto la cabeza en forma desafiante, como retándolo a dar un paso más.

—Buenos días— dijo Shaoran en un perfecto italiano

Ella no contesto, se limitó a mantenerle la mirada.

— ¿Está esta silla ocupada?—pregunto Shaoran de forma risueña— ¿Cree que pueda sentarme? ¿Acompañarla mientras toma su café?

—No tomo café con desconocido— repuso secamente la joven.

—Bueno eso podemos arreglarlo. Si me permitiera sentarme podríamos charlar un poco, llegar a conocernos e incluso tal vez para el mediodía ya me considera usted su amigo.

—Lo dudo. – contestó la joven con frialdad.

— ¿Espera usted a alguien?—preguntó de pronto Shaoran

¿Por qué no se la había ocurrido aquella posibilidad antes? Tenía sentido. Una joven tan hermosa seguramente no estaba sola, debía tener alguien a su lado; un novio, un esposo incluso. Que idiota había sido. Miro rápidamente sus manos. No, cuando menos no era un esposo. No llevaba anillo. La joven desvió su mirada a la puerta de cristal de la cafetería, como esperando ver a alguien a través de ella.

—No espero a nadie— dijo finalmente la joven. –Pero tampoco quiero que te sientes.

Wow, aquello había sido directo. Muy directo. En realidad Shaoran no estaba acostumbrado a ser rechazado por una mujer. En sus treinta años de vida ninguna mujer lo había rechazado hasta el momento. Probablemente se debía a su buen físico. Su cabello obscuro y ojos de un café intenso parecían esconder un secreto que las mujeres deseaban descubrir. O tal vez se debía a su encantadora y desinhibida personalidad que venía acompañada de una dulce y traviesa sonrisa, una sonrisa llena de promesas. La verdad es que él no tenía idea, lo único que sabía era que ninguna mujer había sido capaz de resistirse a sus encantos…hasta ahora.

¿Qué se hacía en estas circunstancias? ¿Debía insistir, intentar convencerla o simplemente disculparse y marcharse? Tal vez ella solo estaba haciéndose la difícil, la interesante para así saber que tanto interés tenía en ella.

Aún no había terminado de decidir qué hacer cuando se oyó el primer disparo. El cristal de la cafetería se rompió haciéndose añicos. Las personas en la cafetería enloquecieron. Algunos empezaron a correr otros se tiraron al piso y entre los gritos asustados se escuchó el segundo disparo.

Shaoran se echó al piso arrastrando consigo a la misteriosa mujer. Al contrario del resto de las personas en el lugar, ella parecía tranquila. Como si el ruido de armas fuera algo común, cotidiano. Se escuchó un tercer disparo. Aquel había llegado muy cerca de donde Shaoran y la joven se encontraban. Debía sacarla de ahí antes de que resultara herida. Sacó el arma que tenía escondida entre la ropa. Nunca salía desarmado.

Aquella era una pistola pequeña en comparación con las que la agencia le proporcionaba para sus misiones. Era de su colección personal. Pequeña, elegante pero potente. No esperaba tener que usarla, pero prefería estar prevenido. Lo único que se lamentaba era tener que sacar el arma en presencia de aquella mujer. Ahora definitivamente no saldría con él. Después de todo ¿Quién en su sano juicio saldría con un hombre que va armado en las calles?

También estaba el problema de cómo iba a explicar su posesión de aquella arma. No podía decirle la verdad sobre su trabajo en la agencia. Finalmente, aquel trabajo dependía de su discreción y de su capacidad de mantener en secreto su verdadera identidad, tanto por su bien como el de su familia. Eso sin contar que era la primera clausula en el contrato que había firmado con la agencia

Bueno ya pensaría en ello después. Ahora lo importante era sacarla de ahí y llevarla a un lugar seguro.

La joven volteo a verlo y miro el arma en sus manos. No parecía asustada pero si recelosa, como si no estuviera segura si debía confiar en él o no.

—Necesito que confíes en mi— dijo Shaoran de inmediato al notar la duda en sus ojos. — No quiero hacerte daño, solo quiero sacarte de aquí. A salvo. — añadió estas últimas palabras por si aún quedaba alguna duda de sus intenciones. – No quiero hacerte daño.

La joven lo miro a los ojos y nuevamente al arma.

— ¿Qué hay de las demás personas en este lugar?— pregunto ella al mismo tiempo que se escuchaba un nuevo disparo que atravesó la silla justo a la derecha de la joven. Tenía que sacarla de ahí antes de que saliera lastimada. — ¿A ellas no piensas "salvarlas"?— preguntó con un cierto grado de ironía, como se estuviera mofando de él y de su intento por ayudarla.

Un nuevo disparo llego muy cerca de donde ambos se encontraban arrodillados. No quedaba duda que ellos eran el objetivo.

—Presiento duquesa – le contesto Shaoran imitando su tono sarcástico— que en cuanto tú y yo salgamos de aquí estas personas dejaran de correr peligro.

Aquellas palabras parecieron convencer a la chica. Su mirada ya no era burlona, si no seria, como si entendiera la gravedad del asunto.

—Está bien. — Contestó la joven rápidamente— te sigo.

Sería imposible salir por la puerta principal, así que Shaoran y la joven debían encontrar otra salida que les permitiera dejar el establecimiento.

—Ven— dijo Shaoran después de meditar un poco la situación.

Con gran agilidad, el joven empezó a arrastrarse por el piso de la cafetería en dirección a la cocina. Aquel establecimiento debía tener una puerta en la parte trasera por donde los proveedores pudieran surtir de víveres al pequeño local. Solo esperaba que sus atacantes no hubieran decidido usar también esa puerta para lograr llegar a su objetivo. Durante su camino a rastras, Shaoran volteo un par de veces la cabeza para asegurarse que la joven lo siguiera sin problemas. Se escucharon más disparos antes de que Shaoran pudiera abrir la puerta que conducía a la cocina.

Bien. Como lo había sospechado, el establecimiento contaba por una puerta trasera la cual se encontraba abierta de par en par. La cocina estaba completamente vacía. Seguramente los trabajadores habían abandonado el local en cuanto escucharon los primeros disparos.

Shaoran corrió hacia la puerta y observó la calle para asegurarse que no hubiera ningún atacante esperando su salida. El camino estaba despejado. Guardó su arma nuevamente entre su ropa y se dirigió a la muchacha que permanecía en el piso. Con un movimiento ágil, Shaoran ayudo a la joven a incorporase. Acto seguido le indico con un movimiento de cabeza que saliera por la puerta del establecimiento. La chica entendió rápidamente sus indicaciones y las ejecutó sin pronunciar una sola palabra. Una vez fuera del establecimiento, Shaoran tomo la mano de la joven y empezó a correr en dirección al centro de la ciudad. Sería más difícil que quisieran volver a atacarlos si se encontraban en un lugar muy concurrido como lo era la Piazza San Marcos.

Pasaron varios minutos corriendo hasta que finalmente llegaron a su destino. Siendo uno de los principales centros turísticos de la ciudad, la Piazza se encontraba llega de personas de diferentes nacionalidades. Shaoran permaneció en silencio unos minutos hasta que él y su acompañante recuperaran el aliento.

—Parece que los perdimos. — comentó Shaoran mirando a su alrededor para asegurarse que lo que acababa de decir fuera verdad.

La joven no contestó nada. Shaoran la observó por unos segundos. No parecía asustada. Estaba cansada y su respiración aún era entrecortada, pero no estaba asustada. Cualquier otra chica en su situación habría estado aterrada. Gritando. Quejándose. Pero ella no. Ella estaba tranquila. Durante todo el asalto a la cafetería la joven había mantenido su sangre fría. Aquello era muy extraño. Nuevas preguntas empezaban a formarse en su mente.

¿Quién era ella? ¿Por qué estaba tan tranquila? ¿Para quién estaban dirigidas las balas que se habían disparado en la cafetería? En cualquier otra circunstancia, Shaoran habría estado completamente seguro de que las balas iban dirigidas a él. No sería la primera vez que intentaban asesinarlo a sangre fría. Sin embargo, en estos momentos no podía evitar preguntarse si en esta ocasión él era realmente el objetivo o no.

— ¿Cómo te llamas? — preguntó finalmente Shaoran sin poder soportar más el silencio. La joven lo miro directamente a los ojos pero no contestó. — Acabo de salvar tu vida, lo mínimo que merezco es que me digas tu nombre ¿no crees?

— Yo no te pedí que me salvaras — contestó la joven de manera desafiante.

— ¿Eso significa que no me dirás tu nombre?

—Que listo. —dijo la joven de forma irónica y empezó a caminar en el sentido opuesto al que habían llegado.

Shaoran exhalo en señal de frustración y empezó a caminar detrás de la chica.

—Sabes, no tienes un carácter muy agradable que digamos. — comentó Shaoran intentando alcanzar a la muchacha que se movía a paso rápido entre la multitud.

—Sí lo que querías era una mujer que te saltara encima en forma de agradecimiento, entonces ayudaste a la persona equivocada. — afirmó la joven sin siquiera voltear a ver a Shaoran.

—Bueno duquesa, eras la única mujer en el lugar que parecía necesitar mi ayuda. — se defendió Shaoran mientras iban llegando a un camino lateral que se encontraba más vacío que el resto de la plaza.

De pronto la joven se detuvo y se giró bruscamente para mirarlo a los ojos.

—Deja de llamarme así. — comentó con profunda molestia.

— ¿Así? ¿Cómo? — preguntó Shaoran un tono exageradamente inocente.

—Duquesa. Deja de llamarme así. No me gusta.

—Si me dijeras tu nombre no tendría la necesidad de llamarte de ninguna otra forma. —hizo notar Shaoran

La muchacha se quedó en silencio por unos segundos antes de volver a hablar.

—Bien. Quieres que seamos sinceros el uno con el otro. Entonces ¿Por qué no empiezas tú? ¿Quién eres? ¿A qué te dedicas? ¿Qué haces en la ciudad? — su voz era retadora, como si supiera que Shaoran no sería capaz de responder sus preguntas. Sin embrago, Shaoran no se dejaría intimidar con facilidad. Si bien no podía decirle la verdad, si podía mentirle. Y mentir se la daba bien, sobre todo cuando se trataba de presentarse ante desconocidos. Después de años de trabajar en la agencia, Shaoran contaba con una identidad falsa y una coartada perfectamente ensayada.

—Soy banquero. Vine a la ciudad por negocios. Y mi nombre no te lo diré hasta que tú me digas el tuyo.

La joven italiana entrecerró los ojos. Una sonrisa irónica se dibujó en sus labios.

—Dime una cosa… ¿Todos los banqueros realizan viajes de negocios armados?

Rayos, había olvidado por completo que la joven había visto su arma.

—Es una ciudad peligrosa. — comentó Shaoran con tono alegre.

La mujer soltó una sonora carcajada y se dio la vuelta para seguir caminando.

—Está bien, no soy banquero. Pero seamos justos, no puedes pedirme que confié en ti cuando tú no confías en mí. —comentó Shaoran siguiendo nuevamente a la chica.

—No te estoy pidiendo que confíes en mí. —oyó decir Shaoran a la muchacha que caminaba frente a él. —Eres tú quien sigue haciendo las preguntas. Y eres tú quien me está siguiendo.

Ella definitivamente tenía un punto.

—Mira— empezó a decir Shaoran mientras la tomaba del brazo y la giraba para poder verla a los ojos. —yo entiendo que no me tengas confianza, y menos cuando sabes que voy armado. Pero solo quiero saber tu nombre. Eso no puede dañar a nadie ¿O sí?

— ¿Si te digo mi nombre…tú me dirás el tuyo? La verdad. No una mentira. Solo la verdad.

Sus ojos verdes brillaban con gran intensidad. Shaoran se dio cuenta que esto era importante para ella. Era como si decir la verdad fuera lo más importante para ella en esos momentos. Saber que podía confiar en él. Era una prueba y Shaoran estaba completamente seguro de que sí mentía, ella se daría cuenta y entonces se alejaría para siempre de él.

—La verdad…—empezó a decir Shaoran— es que no puedo decirte ni mi nombre ni a que me dedico. Pero lo que sí puedo decirte es que soy uno de los buenos. No quiero hacerte daño.

La joven lo observó detenidamente, como intentando analizar si debía creer o no en las palabras que acababa de escuchar.

— ¿Eres uno de los buenos? — preguntó finalmente.

—El mejor— repuso él con una sonrisa en los labios.

Una sonrisa rápida cruzó los labios de la joven. Era la primera vez que Shaoran la veía sonreír de manera sincera. Tuvo la sensación que nunca había visto algo más hermoso en su vida. En ese momento una revelación llegó a él. Eso era lo que quería para el resto de su vida. Esa sonrisa. Quería asegurarse de que esa joven no volviera a saber lo que era la tristeza y pasara el resto de su vida deleitando a los simples mortales con su maravillosa sonrisa.

—Está bien. Pero si tú no me dices nada de ti, entonces yo tampoco te contaré nada de mí.

—Me parece un trato justo. — acepto Shaoran. — Ahora que hemos llegado a un acuerdo ¿me permitirías invitarte algo de comer?

La muchacha lo miro por unos segundos más antes de asentir con la cabeza.

Fue así como finalmente, ambos jóvenes se encontraron frente a frente en un pequeño restaurante con vista a uno de los muchos canales que recorrían la ciudad. Pasaron horas platicando, pero sin hacerse preguntas personales, ya que sabían que aquello sería romper el pacto al que habían llegado.

Para cuando salieron del restaurante, Shaoran ya se sentía incapaz de alejarse de la joven. La mujer frente a él no solo era bella, sino también muy lista. Estaba completamente fascinado por ella. En las horas que habían pasado juntos había descubierto muy poco de su pasado, pero con lo buen observador que era, había averiguado otras cosas sobre su personalidad y sus gustos. La lectura era sin duda una de sus más grandes pasiones. Shaoran no podía evitar preguntarse si aquellos libros que leía con tanta emoción eran su forma de escapar de aquello que causaba la tristeza en su mirada.

Pasaron unos minutos en silencio caminando por la ciudad, cuando de pronto la joven volvió a hablar.

—Hay un lugar que me gustaría mostraste— comento repentinamente sin mirar a Shaoran

— ¿De qué se trata? — en realidad Shaoran sabía que iría sin importar a donde deseara dirigirlo. La seguiría al fin del mundo si fuera necesario.

—Es un lugar al que mi abuela solía llevarme cuando era niña.

Era el primer comentario que la joven hacía sobre su pasado.

—Me gustaría compartirlo contigo. —añadió con un leve movimiento de hombros.

Shaoran no pudo evitar alegrarse con aquellas palabras.

—De acuerdo. Vamos.

La joven asintió y empezó a caminar guiándolo a través de las calles de la ciudad. Tras varios minutos de recorrido finalmente llegaron a la entrada de una iglesia.

Shaoran no era un hombre religioso, pero le gustaba observar la estructura de las iglesias o templos, ya que ellas mostraban una belleza sin igual. Frente a él se mostraba una iglesia de mármol blanco y rosa. Era pequeña en comparación con otros recintos religiosos en la ciudad, sin embrago su simpleza le daba una belleza sin igual.

—Es la Iglesia de Santa María de los Milagros— comentó la joven a su lado. —Mi abuela era una mujer muy religiosa. Le gustaba venir aquí a orar.

— ¿Y tú?, ¿Vienes seguido? —preguntó Shaoran. Deseaba saber todo sobre ella, descifrar el gran misterio que ella representaba.

—No mucho— admitió la mujer con un movimiento de cabeza. Posteriormente se llevó la mano al cuello mostrando una cadena dorada de la cual colgaba una medalla de una Virgen. — Aun así cada noche no puedo evitar pedir por un milagro.

— ¿Qué milagro?

La muchacha solo sonrió y dirigió su vista a la medalla que colgaba en su cuello.

— Es la Virgen de los Milagros — comentó finalmente refiriéndose a la imagen tallada en la medalla. — Me la dio mi abuela antes de morir.

— ¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? — Shaoran no pudo evitar hacerle esa pregunta. Todo el día, la joven había hecho todo lo posible por evitar decir algo importante acerca de ella. Sin embargo, en esos momentos le estaba revelando algo verdaderamente profundo e significativo sobre su vida. ¿Por qué?

—Porque…—empezó a decir la joven. Era obvio que no sabía si debía contarle la verdad o no. — Porque empezaba a creer que los milagros no existen. Supongo que quería mostrarme que estoy equivocada. O que cuando menos alguien más creyera en ellos por mí.

Nada de lo que decía la muchacha tenía mucho sentido para Shaoran. No obstante, no tuvo mucho tiempo de analizar sus palabras ya que en solo unos segundos, la joven se había acercado a él y había colocado su boca sobre la suya. Shaoran se quedó inmóvil por unos segundos en lo que su cerebro analizaba lo ocurrido. Sin embargo, no paso mucho tiempo antes de que empezara a corresponder al beso. Comenzó como un beso suave y tierno, pero poco a poco le intensidad fue subiendo. La joven coloco sus manos en el pecho de Shaoran, como si con ella intentara mantener el equilibrio. Por su parte Shaoran la tomo por la cintura con su mano izquierda y coloco su mano derecha en su nuca para profundizar el beso. Su boca era tan dulce y su aroma floral comenzaba a volverlo loco.

De pronto, con la misma rapidez con la que la mujer comenzó el beso también lo terminó. Dando unos pasos hacia atrás puso finalmente distancia entre ellos.

—Se está haciendo tarde— comentó con voz tranquila, como si nada hubiera pasado entre ellos. —Lo mejor será que me vaya.

La joven empezó a caminar. Sin comprender lo que acababa de ocurrir Shaoran la tomo del brazo. Aquella mujer iba a volverlo loco.

—Espera. ¿Por qué te vas?

—Ya te lo dije. — comentó la joven. —Se está haciendo tarde. Debo marcharme.

¿Marcharse? ¿Qué rayos pasaba con ella? Un minuto lo estaba besando y al siguiente quería marcharse y abandonarlo ahí en la calle.

— ¿Cuándo volveré a verte? —preguntó Shaoran sin saber bien como expresar la frustración que empezaba a sentir.

— ¿Volver a vernos? — cuestionó la joven claramente confundida. —No volveremos a vernos.

Shaoran la observó por unos segundos. Seguramente estaba bromeando.

— ¿Hablas en serio? —la paciencia empezaba a abandonarlo.

— ¿Quieres volver a verme? —inquirió la joven

— Creo que eso es bastante obvio.

—No sé si sea una buena idea—admitió la joven bajando la cabeza.

—No te dejaré marcharte sin saber que volveré a verte. —repuso Shaoran con voz resuelta.

La muchacha se mordió el labio inferior, meditando unos segundos que debía hacer.

—Está bien, —contestó después de un rato. —Búscame en el hotel de la ciudad mañana al medio día. Te estaré esperando en el lobby.

— ¿Tengo tu palabra? — cuestiono Shaoran sin estar muy convencido.

La joven asintió. Sintiéndose satisfecho, Shaoran libero el brazo de la joven. Ella le dirigió una leve sonrisa y empezó a caminar. Shaoran la observó marcharse. A pesar de que sabía que mañana volvería a verla no podía evitar sentirse inquieto. Era como si se encontrara en una más de sus misiones y tuviera el presentimiento de que algo estaba a punto de salir mal…muy mal.

…...

Shaoran llego al lugar de su cita media hora antes de lo acordado. Estaba impaciente por volverla a ver. La noche anterior había dormido muy poco, y en los pocos minutos de descanso que pudo obtener la imagen de una joven de ojos verdes se apareció frente a él haciéndole desear que aquel sueño fuera eterno.

El lobby del hotel estaba prácticamente vacío. Aquel hotel de lujo tenía residentes muy exclusivos ya que pocas personas eran capaces de pagar los exorbitantes precios de una habitación. ¿Cómo es que su duquesa podía pagar un lugar así?

Shaoran se sentó en uno de los sillones cerca de la entrada y esperó a que llegara la hora acordada. Los minutos fueron pasando con gran lentitud. Era como si el reloj estuviera intentando torturar a Shaoran haciendo que el tiempo transcurriera más lentamente.

El joven agente empezaba a impacientarse. ¿Por qué no había llegado aún? Ella le había prometido que iría, tenía que cumplir su promesa.

Tras una hora de espera, Shaoran pudo sentir la presencia de una persona acercándose a él. Volteo a su lado derecho esperando encontrase con la joven de sus sueños, sin embargo su esperanza se volvió añicos cuando vio que se trataba de un joven vestido con un uniforme impecable. Seguramente aquel muchacho trabajaba en el hotel.

Al encontrarse cerca de Shaoran el joven extendió la mano y le entregó un sobre.

—Lamento mucho molestarlo Señor — empezó a decir el joven trabajador. —pero esta mañana una mujer me dio este sobre y me encargo entregárselo a un hombre con su misma descripción. También me pidió que le dijera que lo sentía mucho pero que no sería capaz de cumplir su promesa.

Shaoran se levantó de su asiento y tomo el sobre que le estaban entregando.

— ¿Se marchó del hotel? —preguntó Shaoran.

—No tengo permitido revelar esa información. — dichas estas palabras, el trabajador hizo una leve reverencia y se marchó para continuar con sus actividades.

Shaoran abrió el sobre. Dentro de él, encontró la cadena de oro que la joven había llevado puesta el día anterior. La Virgen de los Milagros. ¿Por qué se la había dado? Shaoran sabía lo importante que aquel objeto era para ella y aun así había decidido entregársela. ¿Por qué? ¿Era aquella su forma de decirle adiós? Aquello definitivamente se sentía como un adiós.

No. No lo permitiría. No podía despedirse definitivamente de ella. Aquella mujer le había robado una parte del alma y jamás volvería a sentirse pleno si no volvía a verla. Tenía que volver a verla. La buscaría hasta el fin del mundo si era necesario. Sería una tarea difícil ya que contaba con muy poco información sobre ella, pero no se rendiría hasta encontrarla.

Shaoran tomo la cadenita de oro y la abrocho alrededor de su cuello. Miro la imagen de la Virgen de los Milagros que colgaba de ella. Ahora él también pediría cada noche por un milagro: volverla a ver.


	2. Capítulo 2: El objetivo

Capítulo 2: El objetivo

Shaoran entró tranquilamente a la agencia de investigación secreta a la cual había pertenecido prácticamente desde el día en que había terminado su entrenamiento. Conocía aquel lugar de memoria. A pesar de que la mayor parte de su trabajo se desarrollaba a las afueras de aquel edificio, y con nombres e identidades falsas, también era verdad que largas horas de su vida las había vivido entre aquellas cuatro paredes, sobre todo cuando tenía reuniones con sus jefes y el resto del equipo policiaco. En esta ocasión, y como era costumbre cada vez que una misión terminaba satisfactoriamente, era necesario volver a reunir al equipo para informar que nuevo objetivo se tenía en la mira y el plan que en esta ocasión se llevaría a cabo para atrapar a otro de los hombres más buscados de Inglaterra.

Con paso decidido camino hasta el ascensor, el cual iba lleno con personas, que como él, ya iban tarde a sus reuniones y oficinas. Abriéndose espacio entre la multitud logró entrar en el pequeño asesor.

—Buenos días— le dijo a Shaoran un voz muy familiar

—Buenos días Eriol. ¿Tarde para la reunión?— preguntó Shaoran con cierto tono de sarcasmo en la voz— Eso es raro en ti amigo.

—Lo sé, pero me fue imposible salir antes. —

— ¿Tomoyo?—preguntó Shaoran sabiendo de ante mando la respuesta de su amigo de la infancia.

—Quería que eligiéramos las flores antes de salir a trabajar. –Dijo Eriol con un tono cansado— Esto de la boda va a volverme loco.

—Cuidado con lo que dices amigo, recuerda que es casi mi hermana. – dijo Shaoran intentando sonar serio.

—Shaoran, tú sabes bien que la amo— mientras pronunciaba estas palabras los dos amigos se abrieron camino entre las personas, logrando finalmente salir del ascensor en el deseado quinto piso. – pero este asunto de la boda la tiene muy nerviosa y pues con todo lo que ha pasado no está muy contenta conmigo.

— ¿Te refieres a posponer la boda?… ¿En tres ocasiones?— contesto Shaoran caminando por un largo pasillo hasta la sala de juntas donde siempre se llevaban a cabo las reuniones del equipo de inteligencia y seguridad al cual ambos amigos pertenecían.

—Shaoran, — contestó Eriol con un tono de voz suplicante— bien sabes que no ha sido mi culpa, este trabajo es muy demandante y lo mejor será que continuemos esta conversación cuando termine la junta. – tras pronunciar estas palabras Eriol abrió la puerta frente a él mostrando una amplia sala en la cual se encontraba sentadas frente a una mesa un total de seis personas.

— ¡Vaya! ya era hora de que llegaran. – dijo el hombre sentado a la cabeza de la mesa justo en el momento en que la puerta se abrió. — ¿Se puede saber por qué tardaron tanto?

—Lo sentimos – contestó Shaoran mientras ocupaba su lugar habitual en aquella mesa. – No volverá a ocurrir Terada.

—Está bien. Ya no importa. Siéntense rápido para que podamos continuar con la reunió. —expresó con cierto grado de enfado el jefe de la división. –Bien, como les estaba diciendo antes de que me interrumpieran— continúo hablando el hombre enviando una rápida mirada de molestia a Eriol y Shaoran. – Hemos finalmente conseguido el permiso de nuestros superiores para proseguir con una misión que hasta el momento se había tenido detenida debido a su alto grado de riesgo.

Shaoran se enderezó rápidamente en su asiento al oír aquellas palabras. Era extraño escuchar hablar sobre aquella misión. Sin duda ya antes se habían enfrentado a misiones peligrosas y de alto riesgo, sin embargo jamás había escuchado decir que una misión fuera tan peligrosa que sus supervisores la hubieran detenido o cancelado.

—Se trata de uno de los hombres más peligrosos y poderosos de Londres. Finalmente se nos ha permitido empezar una misión para la captura de Clow Reed. —De pronto la sala de juntas se había quedado inundada por un silencio helado.

Clow Reed. Shaoran conocía aquel nombre muy bien. En realidad, todos aquellos que se dedicaran al restablecimiento del orden en las calles conocían aquel nombre. Se trataba de uno de los hombres más poderosos de Inglaterra. Manejaba grupos de la mafia no solo en Inglaterra si no en muchos otros países del mundo. Contaba con una gran cantidad de aliados y cuentas ilegales. Era uno de los principales traficantes de armas en el mundo. Clow Reed era rico, prepotente, inteligente y según decían los rumores, un hombre sanguinario y cruel. Sus delitos eran bien conocidos por todos en aquella agencia, y a pesar de eso, aquel hombre era tan astuto que jamás habían logrado atraparlo.

—Sé que será un gran reto— continuó diciendo Terada tras la pausa— y que todas las miradas estarán sobre nosotros, en cada movimiento que hagamos. Sin embargo, estoy seguro de que seremos capaces de cumplir satisfactoriamente esta misión como lo hemos hecho con tantas otras. – Terada se paró de su asiento y empezó a caminar alrededor de la mesa. – Sin embargo, como pueden imaginarse, el principal problema al que nos enfrentamos en esta ocasión es la poca información con la que contamos. Reed ha sido tan cuidadoso que no contamos con ninguna prueba en su contra. En realidad, la información que tenemos de él es muy limitada y algunos datos podrían incluso parecer irrelevantes. Sin embargo, aprovecharemos hasta el más pequeño detalle conocido para lograr nuestro objetivo.

Tras dar unas cuantas vueltas Terada volvió a tomar asiento. Todos los presentes lo observaban con gran curiosidad. A pesar de todas las palabras que había dicho, aun no les revelaba la parte más importante de la misión: el plan a seguir.

—Todo eso se oye muy bien, pero ¿Qué es lo que tienen planeado?—pregunto con cierto grado de desesperación uno de los miembros del equipo.

—A eso iba— continuo hablando su jefe tras dar un largo trago a su vaso con agua. – Vamos a infiltrar en su casa a uno de nuestros hombres.

Por varios minutos nadie se atrevió a pronunciar palabra. Infiltrar un hombre en la casa de Clow Reed no solo sonaba peligros, si no imposible. Según la información con la que contaban, a Clow Reed le gustaba tener a su gente de confianza cerca de él, y por ese motivo, según decían los rumores, vivía en una gran mansión (de ubicación desconocida), junto con sus sirvientes y hombres de confianza, los cuales no solo se encargaban de su seguridad, sino, también de sus "trabajitos". Sin embargo, llegar a ser uno de los hombres de confianza de Reed no era cosa fácil. Era necesario demostrarle su completa lealtad, lo cual seguramente llevaba varios años.

—Como se dan cuenta, esta misión es muy peligrosa, por lo cual se había tenido detenida, hasta que lográramos generar un plan que no pusiera en peligro a ninguno de nuestros agentes. En estos momentos no puede darles muchos detalles sobre lo que vamos a hacer, sin embargo a grandes rasgos les puedo decir que sin duda alguna es una de las misiones más difíciles a las que nos hemos enfrentado. Es por ello, que nos es necesario escoger para esta misión a un hombre de gran confianza para ejecutarla, y tras varias discusiones con mis superiores, hemos decidido que seas tú, Eriol, quien la lleve a cabo.

De pronto Eriol perdió el color por completo. Se quedó completamente helado y sin decir ninguna palabra. No era el miedo a la misión lo que le había paralizado, si no el miedo a la gran cantidad de tiempo que se le tendría que dedicar a ella.

— ¿Yo?— pregunto Eriol sorprendido— pero Terada, tú sabes que en menos de dos meses es mi boda. No puedo entrar en estos momentos en una misión que ni siquiera sabemos cuánto tiempo podría durar.

—Lo sé Eriol, pero créeme este es un gran honor para ti. Si la misión termina exitosamente será un gran paso en tu carrera.

—Lo sé, pero aun así no puedo aceptarla. — Contesto rotundamente Eriol— no puedo volver a posponer mi boda con Tomoyo. Ella no me lo perdonaría.

—Lo siento mucho Eriol, pero es la decisión que tomo la junta y tú sabes que…

—Yo lo hare. — dijo de pronto la voz decidida de un hombre.

— ¿Qué?—pregunto Terada sin comprender bien quien había pronunciado esas palabras.

—Dije que yo lo hare— repitió Shaoran con voz decidida. – Si Eriol no acepta la misión, yo si la acepto. Yo no tengo ningún compromiso ni a corto ni a largo plazo, así que podré dedicarme en un 100% a esta misión.

—Pero tú acabas de regresar de una misión bastante larga—refuto Terada.

—Sí, una que completé exitosamente si me permites recordarte. Creo que soy tan capaz como Eriol de llevar a cabo esta misión.

—No estoy dudando de tu habilidad Shaoran,— dijo Terada— es solo que pensé que tras una misión tan larga como en la que estuviste, tal vez preferirías recuperarte y descansar un tiempo antes de involúcrate en otra misión aún más larga y peligrosa.

—No te preocupes por eso Terada. Estoy completamente preparado para involúcrame en una nueva misión.

Terada se quedó unos segundos callado y meditando lo que acababa de ocurrir.

—Está bien, si tú dices que puedes llevarla a cabo entonces no veo inconveniente. Tendría que hablarlo con mis superiores, pero no creo que haya problema. A decir verdad, tu nombre había salido entre las opciones, pero como hace apenas poco que llegaste…bueno da igual. Entonces Shaoran, si todo sale bien, tú serás el responsable de esta misión.

Shaoran solo se limitó a asentir.

—Bien.

…

—Amigo, quería darte las gracias por lo que acabas de hacer. — dijo Eriol cuando finalmente logro alcanzar a Shaoran

—No tienes que hacerlo. Entiendo tu situación, además también lo hice por mi hermana. —A pesar de que entre Tomoyo y él no existía ninguna relación de sangre, ambos jóvenes se habían criado juntos y Shaoran la quería como una más de sus hermanas. — No es justo para ella que tengan que volver a posponer su boda.

Era verdad que había aceptado aquella misión por Eriol y por Tomoyo, sin embargo, Shaoran también debía admitir que aquella misión le provocaba una gran emoción. La adrenalina que representaba el peligro de la misión y el saber que sería él quien podría finalmente atrapar a uno de los hombres más peligrosos de Inglaterra era una sensación que no podía comparar con nada más.

—Sí, estoy seguro que Tomoyo no me perdonaría que retrasara la boda nuevamente. Hermano, de verdad te debo una. No sé cómo podría pagártelo.

—No te preocupes, — dijo Shaoran con una gran sonrisa— solo haz feliz a mi hermana.

—Eso dalo por hecho— contesto Eriol con toda sinceridad.

Ambos amigos rieron y continuaron su camino por los pasillos del edificio, en dirección a sus oficinas.

— ¿Y qué es eso que llevas en el cuello?— pregunto Eriol cambiando súbitamente el tema de conversación. A mitad de la junta, Eriol se había percatado que alrededor del cuello de su amigo había una delgada línea dorada que sin duda alguna correspondía a una cadena. Sin embargo, conociendo a Shaoran, debía tratarse de algo importante ya que de lo contrario jamás estaría usándola.

— ¿Esto?— pregunto Shaoran dejando al descubierto la cadena que le rodeaba el cuello. De ella colgaba una medalla dorada que brillaba con las luces de la oficina. — Es la medalla de la Virgen de los Milagros que me dio ella.

Eriol supo inmediatamente de quien estaba hablando. Ella era la chica que había conocido en Venecia. Desde su regreso de aquella misión Shaoran había creado una cierta obsesión por aquella chica. Había buscado su paradero, su nombre, algún indicio que le dijera dónde podía encontrarla, sin embargo todo esfuerzo había sido en vano. La chica se había esfumado.

—Y dime, ¿has encontrado alguna información sobre tu chica misteriosa?— pregunto Eriol con curiosidad— ¿Ya sabes quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?

—No, no he encontrada nada sobre ella. Ni un solo dato. Es como si se la hubiera tragado la tierra, o como si nunca hubiera existido.

—Todo eso suena muy extraño Shaoran. No te dijo su nombre, ni de donde era, nada. Solo te dio esa medalla, la cual la verdad no entiendo porque estas usando si tú no crees en esas cosas.

—Yo no, pero ella sí. Y estoy seguro que por algo me la dejo. Además, algún día voy a encontrarla y ese día le devolveré su medalla. Sin embargo, hasta que ese día llegue debo mantenerla en un lugar seguro para no perderla. Y en una de esas quien sabe, hasta podría hacerme el milagro de encontrarla ¿no crees?

—Es tan extraño oírte decir esas cosas. De verdad te impresiono mucho esa chica.

—Es la mujer de mi vida Eriol, si tan solo la hubieras visto. Algún día, sin importar cuánto me cueste la voy a encontrar.

—Bueno pues suerte con eso, porque la vas a necesitar. –dijo Eriol sin deseos de seguir discutiendo el tema con su amigo. No importaba cuanto intentara Eriol convencerlo de dejar de buscar a la chica que para él no era más que un fantasma, Shaoran estaba tan convencido de que algún día la encontraría, que no escuchaba razones. Era inútil seguir discutiendo con él.

…...

Shaoran estaba parado frente a la barra del bar con una cerveza en la mano. Miraba con atención a Eriol y Tomoyo, quienes daban vueltas en la pista de baile en lo que era su primer baile oficialmente como marido y mujer. El joven no pudo evitar sonreír al notar la gran alegría que se reflejaba en el rostro de Tomoyo. Si había alguien en ese mundo que mereciera una infinita felicidad, esa era Tomoyo.

Su vida no había sido fácil. Los padres de Shaoran y de Tomoyo eran muy amigos. Todos ellos eran miembros de la agencia en la cual trabajaba ahora Shaoran. Eso había generado que Shaoran y Tomoyo estuvieran juntos todo el tiempo. Shaoran tenía 4 hermanas, sin embargo todas ellas eran más grandes que él por lo que encontró en Tomoyo la compañera de juegos perfecta. Sin embargo, durante una misión, los padres de Tomoyo fueron traicionados y asesinados de forma trágica. A los 4 años de edad, la pequeña se encontraba huérfana de ambos padres. Desde aquel día, los padres de Shaoran se hicieron cargo de Tomoyo, mientras que Shaoran tomó como misión personal protegerla de cualquier daño del mundo. Sería su ángel guardián el cual impediría que la maldad del mundo volviera a tocar a la delicada y tierna niña.

Poco a poco las parejas se iban reuniendo en la pista de baile para acompañar a los recién casados en su danza. De pronto Tomoyo se detuvo y dio media vuelta buscando a alguien con la mirada. Cuando sus ojos se encontraron con los de Shaoran se formó una gran sonrisa en sus labios. Con un ademan vigoroso le pedía a Shaoran que se uniera ella en la pista mientras Eriol caminaba entre la multitud en busca de su madre. Shaoran inspiro profundamente y dejando su cerveza en la barra del bar empezó a caminar en dirección de la joven. Él odiaba bailar, pero no podía negarle nada a esa joven y menos en el día de su boda.

—Sabes, esto es una fiesta. —comentó Tomoyo cuando Shaoran estuvo lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar lo que decía. — Se supone que uno baile en las fiestas. Y que socialice con las demás personas.

—La única persona con la que estoy interesado en bailar esta justo frente a mí — comentó Shaoran mientras ponía una mano en la cintura de la joven y empezaba a seguir el ritmo de la música — Y sabes que nunca he sido muy bueno socializando.

—Lo sé, —respondió Tomoyo con una sonrisa en los labios — pero pensé que siendo mi boda, mi hermano podría hacer una excepción.

Shaoran no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario. Tomoyo lo conocía tan bien.

De pronto, el rostro de Tomoyo se volvió más solemne.

—Eriol me dijo que mañana empiezas una nueva misión.

—Así es. —Contestó Shaoran secamente. No le gustaba hablar con Tomoyo de su trabajo. Sabía que ese era un tema sensible para la joven y no le gustaba ver su cara de preocupación cada vez que él o Eriol partían en una misión.

—También me dijo que es una misión muy importante y que te has estado preparando por semanas.

Shaoran solo asintió.

—Prométeme que vas a tener mucho cuidado. Prométeme que vas a regresar sano y salvo a casa. Prométeme que no vas a hacer nada estúpido. Por favor, prométemelo. — las lágrimas comenzaban a formarse en los ojos de la joven.

—Te lo prometo. Sabes que no hay nada que pueda negarte. Pero por favor no pienses en cosas tristes este día. Hoy debe ser el día más feliz de tu vida.

Con la mano derecha lo joven limpio las lágrimas que empezaban a caer por sus mejillas.

—Tienes razón. Además te has enfrentado a peores misiones y has salido ileso. Esta vez no será la excepción.

Shaoran asintió levemente y continuó con el baile, ahogando las palabras que empezaban a formarse en su garganta. Tomoyo no tenía por qué saber que esta era la misión más peligrosa a la que se había enfrentado en toda su carrera. Y menos aún el día de su boda.

…...

Shaoran se limpió el sudor de la frente con la toalla blanca. El entrenamiento aquel día había sido más pesado de lo común. Tomó la botella que se encontraba frente a él y bebió un gran trago de agua. A su alrededor había una gran cantidad de hombres entrenando en el gimnasio. En los últimos meses había llegado a conocer a muchos de ellos ya que la mayoría peleaban en "El Abismo", el mismo club de peleas clandestinas en el cual Shaoran había estado participando en las últimas semanas. Según un contacto de la agencia, Clow Reed era un gran fanático de las peleas clandestinas y solía ir a aquel lugar a observar como dos hombres se destrozaban entre ellos solo para su diversión. En las últimas ocho semanas, Shaoran había participado en una pelea todas las noches con la esperanza de toparse con Reed, sin embargo en todas esas ocasiones, el jefe de la mafia no se había presentado ni una sola vez.

La paciencia de Shaoan empezaba a agotarse. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a impresionar a Reed con su talento en la pelea callejera si el hombre no se presentaba ni una sola vez a verlo? Sin embrago, parecía que su suerte estaba a punto de cambiar.

—Hey, Yamazaki, ¿ya escuchaste la noticia? — le gritó un hombre desde el otro lado del gimnasio.

Takashi Yamazaki era la identidad secreta que se le había sido asignada para aquella misión. Hijo de una prostituta adicta al crack, Takashi nunca conoció a su padre. A los 15 años abandonó su casa y empezó a trabajar en un bar de la ciudad. Fue ahí que descubrió su talento para la pelea y empezó a entrenar. Tras una pelea clandestina que salió mal, Takashi tuvo que huir de su ciudad natal y dirigirse a Londres, escapando así de los cargos de asesinato que le habían sido imputados. Ocho semanas atrás, el hombre había llegado a "El Abismo", en donde había sido aceptado para pelear después de vencer a tres de los luchadores más renombrados del lugar. En la actualidad se dedicaba en tiempo completo a aquella actividad y se mantenía de lo que ganaba en las apuestas. Sobraba decir que su record era excelente. Desde su llegada a aquel club, no había perdido ni una sola pelea.

— ¿Qué noticia Azuma? —preguntó Shaoran fingiendo indiferencia.

—Dicen que hoy viene un pez gordo a ver la pelea.

— ¿Y eso porque tendría que interesarme a mí? —la apariencia de Shaoran podría ser la de un hombre despreocupado e impulsivo, pero en realidad cada palabra y cada gesto estaban planeados a la perfección, planeados para hacer creer a quienes lo miraran que no se trataba más que de otro bueno para nada. Todo aquello era un papel, un papel que Shaoran interpretaba a la perfección.

— Pues para empezar, si le gusta tu estilo podría ayudarte a ganar mucho dinero. Pero si de verdad tienes suerte, podría decidir tomarte como su protegido y patrocinar tus peleas. Muchos hombres como él hacen eso. Están forrados en tanto dinero que ya no saben qué hacer con él.

— ¿Dinero ehh? — preguntó Shaoran con una sonrisa maliciosa en los labios. — Eso si me interesa. ¿Y quién es el tipo que va a venir?

—Su nombre es Clow Reed, estoy seguro de que incluso tú has oído hablar de él.

—Un poco, sí.

—Pues si le gusta como peleas podría llegar a contratarte para peleas privadas en su mansión. Solo que debes andarte con cuidado. —comentó el hombre llamado Azuma. —Dicen que se cansó de su último peleador y le metió un plomazo en la cabeza con la primera pelea que perdió.

—Eso no me va a pasar a mí. — Dijo Shaoran con arrogancia mientras empezaba a meter sus pertenencias en la maleta negra que había traído consigo. —Yo nunca pierdo.

Azuma empezó a reír a carcajadas.

—Si no te mata por perder, lo hará por comentarios como ese.

—Entonces será mejor que no me escuche decirlos — mientras pronunciaba estas palabras Shaoran empezó a dirigirse a la salida del gimnasio. —Ah y por cierto, ¿Cómo puedo saber quién es?, ¿Cómo puedo identificarlo?

—Es fácil. Solo identifica al hombre con la cicatriz en la mejilla izquierda.

Shaoran asintió en señal de agradecimiento y salió del gimnasio. Tenía mucho que planear antes de que llegara la pelea de la noche. Esta era la oportunidad que había estado esperando por semanas. Finalmente se encontraría frente a frente con el objetivo de su misión.


End file.
